


The Story of Jack Kelly

by jackkellys



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Anxiety, Coming Out, Dyslexic Jack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of abuse but nothing graphic, Religion, heavy internalized homophobia, hispanic jack who sadly can’t speak spanish bc reasons, it gets kinda spicy but no smut, this is SO LONG YALL, this is mainly focused on Jack & David’s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Jack Kelly & his relationship with David Jacobs through the years.





	The Story of Jack Kelly

**Author's Note:**

> I can not explain how long it took me to finish this…it’s been like three weeks. Y’all,, wow okay.

At the age of six, a new family moved in next door to the Sullivan's. Their neighborhood was poor and small, not many kids seen around and if there were, they were older or in juvie. Francis had begged his dad to let him go over to the Jacobs house, a chance to play with a kid his age that didn't include someone getting into a fight. The man agreed and Francis practically skipped to their front door.

He banged on the door until a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes answered it, "Hello." Francis immediately noticed her accent was different from the others, from his own, he couldn't help but giggle. 

"Hi!" He says, practically bouncing with excitement. "Want to play with me?"

She looks him over before tapping his chin, "Yes. Let me get my brother, he will want to play too."

Francis waits patiently at the door as she disappears back into the house. She reappears later with a boy trailing along behind her. He was wearing shorts and a shirt with super man on it, his curly hair sticking up everywhere. He looked almost identical to his sister. The girl closes the door behind them and Francis leads them back to his house to what can be considered the backyard.

"I'm Francis, but I like to be called Jack," He tells them as he grabs his bike, "After my Ma."

"I'm Sarah and this is my little brother David," She tells them, "He's five."

"Hi, Davey," Jack smiles at the boy who still seemed to hide behind his sister. 

"It's David," He corrects and his accent was just as thick as his sisters. Jack giggled again.

"Your accents are funny," Jack comments.

"So's yours," Sarah retorts.

Jack grins, "Do you guys have bikes?"

They shake their heads and Jack frowns.

"That's okay," He then replies, "I have more." He points at the small pile of bikes lying by the house.

"How did you get all these?" Sarah questions as she grabs one for her and David.

"Kids leave 'em all the time," Jack tells her, "C'mon!"

He takes off riding his bike, he only knows Sarah and David are following because of their laughter. Jack looks back to see them racing and Jack slows down as the come to the end of the block.

They ride all the way back to Jack's house. Sarah invited him to their "backyard" this time.

Jack and David lay in the grass after an intense game of soccer. Sarah had run inside to get drinks, leaving the boys alone.

"Do you like reading?" David asked him.

Jack thinks for a minute before shaking his head, "No."

David frowns and sits up to look at him, "How can you not like it!"

"I'm not good at it," Jack shrugs. He thinks of the way the words get all jumbled, "Words get all messed up and moved."

David laughs, not understanding the seriousness of it, "How do words move if they're stuck on paper?"

Jack shrugs and David lies back down beside him.

"Wanna be my best friend?" David asks him after that.

Jack looks over at him and David smiles widely. Jack giggles at the space between his teeth, "You lost a tooth."

David nods and sticks his tongue in the space of the front tooth that was missing.

"I'll be your best friend," Jack then accepts.

"Good," David grins and holds out his pinkie finger.

Jack links his pinkie with David's and looks back up at the sky. 

—

When Jack was eight and David was seven, the Jacobs moved into a small apartment away from the neighborhood. They were expecting a third child and didn't have enough room in their tiny house. If you asked Jack, the apartment wasn't much bigger. David and the new baby would still have to share a room.

He didn't visit them much, his father hardly ever let him leave the house. The only time Jack saw David was at school, but even then Jack was a year ahead of David and more often than not Jack couldn't get to school. His father never woke up early in the morning to take Jack and there wasn't an elementary school bus that came to his house.

It was rare when his father was in a good mood. Maybe once every two months the man got excited about something and allowed Jack freedom to do something. This time, he would get to spend the night at David's after school. At times like this Jack never missed a day of school.

The day seemed to drag on more than usual as Jack waited for the bell to ring, to signal that they could go home. The teacher had scolded him for not being able to sit still but Jack did what he did best and ignored her. Even if it meant sitting against the all during recess than that was okay.

Finally, the day was over and Jack practically skipped with Sarah to the parent line. He showed the teacher his note and they ran over to where David sat with the other second graders.

"Hi, Jackie!" David greets with the nickname that had come out of nowhere. David had just started calling him that and Jack didn't want to tell him to stop.

When Esther arrives at the school Sarah gets to sit in the front seat and David and Jack get the back all to themselves. Jack and David squished together and continued talking, although now they were talking about Teen Titans. Jack didn't get to watch a lot of TV, so it was mainly David retelling Jack about it and the boy listening.

David didn't live too far away from the school, but far enough that he wasn't allowed to walk. They arrived at the small house minutes later. David took Jack's hand again and led him up the front porch steps and into the house. He led Jack to his room excitedly.

"It's my own, no more sharing with Sarah!" David grins, "Except I have to share with Les when he's able to sleep alone."

Jack looks around the room, it wasn't much bigger than his own. David had a large bed shoved on one side of the wall, a nightstand, and desk. The walls were painted a dark blue and the windows were large, which let in enough light. Jack grinned as he looked at the pictures Esther must have hung up for him. Jack then observes a small fish tank sitting on a table pressed against the desk.

"That's Greg and Todd," David tells him with a large smile. 

"Hi, Greg and Todd," Jack says just to make David giggle.

David grabs a bucket full of cars and offers it to Jack. Jack grins and they line up the cars on the carpet floor.

A few hours later the door slammed and David jumped up. Jack watched as he opened his door and shouted "Hi, Papa!" David shut the door again and laid back down.

"That means it's almost dinner time," David tells Jack.

And David was right. Only a few moments later Esther called for the boys to come and eat.

David pulled Jack a seat beside him, making Sarah sit on the other side with Les (who was in a high chair). Mayer and Esther sat at the ends of each table, passing the food around for their kids to grab whatever they wanted. Jack grabbed as much as he could without looking like he hadn't ate in days. (Which he usually only ever got lunch at school and occasionally dinner).

The family said a prayer, which Jack didn't understand because Mayer was speaking in a language Jack didn't understand. Jack was holding David's hand as well as Mayer's. The tiny table all connected in prayer and hand-holding. Jack watched fascinated. David looked up and smiled at Jack, releasing his hand. Jack took it as a cue to eat as the rest of the family grabbed their silverware.

When dinner was over and the dishes had been washed and dessert served, Esther made popcorn and put on a movie for Jack and David.

"What language was that?" Jack asks David during a slow part of the movie.

"Huh?" David asks.

"The language you were speaking in," Jack clarifies.

"Oh, Hebrew," David explains.

"Oh," Jack says.

"Do you speak another language?" David then asks.

"Uh...my mom used to speak spanish but I don't remember much," Jack says.

"Oh! I'm learning spanish in class!" David grins, "Blue is azul!"

Jack grins as well. They turn back to the movie, it was some Disney cartoon Jack had never seen.

When the movie was finished David turns off the TV and stretches. Jack watches him as he takes the bowl of popcorn to the kitchen. "What do you wanna do now?"

Jack shrugs and yawns, "'M tired."

"Me too," David says.

They make their way back to David's room, squishing into the bottom bunk of the bed even though David offered him the top bunk. Jack was rambling about something he learned in science that he figured David would like. Then David was rambling about how Jack should learn Spanish too and they could talk without anyone knowing what they saying. And then they were falling asleep.

When Jack woke up the next morning, David was already gone. Jack frowned and sat up, careful not to hit his head. He hears laughing from the kitchen and makes his way there. David was sitting at the counter with Sarah as Esther was making pancakes. Jack takes a seat beside David and rubs his eyes.

"Good morning, Jack!" Esther says cheerily.

"Good morning," Jack responds.

The day dragged on and Jack was getting restless. It was nearing the afternoon and Jack's dad still hadn't come by. "I'll be there before noon," was his promise. Esther and Mayer didn't seem to mind Jack was still over, but he felt bad about  it.

Then it was going on three and his dad still hadn't shown up. Then it was near five and no sign of him. And then it was dinner time and the Jacobs were handing him a plate with a sad smile.

Esther has attempted to contact his father earlier when Jack asked if she could, but he didn't pick up.

Jack ate his dinner in silence as the family around him laughed and talked. It was when Esther was collecting the plates that he burst into tears. He felt dumb for crying, his father always said crying's for pussies and Jack was not a pussy. But he was supposed to be gone and the Jacobs didn't want him there anymore and his father had forgotten him and Jack felt useless as he just sat at the table and cried.

David was clinging to him, not knowing what else to do when someone cries.

"Jackie," David sniffles, "Don't cry."

Jack hides his face in his hands as Mayer squats in front of him. No doubt to yell at him for crying like a baby. Probably to tell him that not even Les cries like that and Les is a baby.

"Jack, why don't you come with me?" Mayer offers a hand and Jack slowly lowers his hands from his face. "David, let go, please."

David hesitantly lets go of his friend and Mayer leads Jack into another room. He assumes it's David's parents room.

"Hey, Jack, it's okay," Mayer says comfortingly. Jack sits on the bed beside Mayer and wipes his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jack says.

"Don't be sorry," Mayer tells him, "It's all right."

He rubs Jack's back soothingly, "Where do you think your dad might be?"

Jack knows plenty of places his dad could be, but none of them seem appropriate enough to tell his best friends parents. Jack shouldn't even know what these places are. So, Jack responds with a shrug.

Mayer sighs and nods, "Don't worry, Jack. You can stay as long as you need to."

Jack wants to cry again but he refuses. When he's calmed down and his breathing is normal, Mayer leads him back into the family room. David was sitting on the couch, eyeing the bedroom door patiently.

"Jackie!" David says. Jack forces a smile and David leads them to the privacy of his room.

David gives him a blank piece of paper and pencils. They lay on the floor and begin to draw. Jack watches as David draws what looks like a house.

"Your dad's real nice," Jack says, "Didn't get mad at me for crying."

David looks up at him confused, "Sometimes you need to cry," He explains, "Papa always says it's okay to cry unless it's over something stupid. Like...like if you are at the store and want a toy but your parents say no, you shouldn't cry about that. Or, or if you don't want to eat your vegetables so you cry...that's not a good thing to cry over because you should be thankful you get vegetables."

Jack nods and David goes back to drawing. Jack decides to draw the Jacobs family. Esther complimented it after David convinced him to give it to her. She told him he should continue drawing and hung it up on the fridge, right beside David's.

His dad comes at eight o'clock, when they were all settling for bed. The man apologizes, saying there was an emergency at work which meant he had to go in and couldn't get off. Which was a lie, because Jack's father didn't work a real job anyways. But Jack knew to keep his mouth shut.

"That's all right," Esther and Mayer both replied.

"I hope my Francis wasn't any trouble," He says and looks over at Jack.

"Perfect boy you got there, Mr. Sullivan," Mayer tells him.

Mr. Sullivan smiles and motions for his son to come, "We best get going."

"Bye, Jack!"

"Bye, Davey!"

—

When Jack was nine and David was eight, his father was arrested. Jack refused to tell anyone what had happened. He'd practically begged David not to tell his parents. And just like that Jack was gone. Jack saw them at school sometimes, but he switched schools just as often as he switched families.

The name "Francis Sullivan," was gone. The only name that remained was "Jack Kelly." Jack after his mother Jacqueline and Kelly from some random cop he had seen in the newspaper. It was what was best for him, no ties to his father meant no problem.

Jack had stayed with one man for the longest time by the name of Snyder. The man despised Jack and Jack despised him. Jack spent most of the nights hungry and cold, locked in a room all alone. There were other boys under Snyder's care, but Jack seemed to be the main target. Jack didn't mind though, if it meant the other kids were safe.

Only a year later Snyder was arrested and every boy was sent to a new home. That's when Jack met Medda Larkin. She lived in a nice neighborhood, in a nice little house that reminded Jack of the Jacobs.

The Jacobs. Jack always thought of them when he was alone in the dark, trying to sleep but only nightmares would come. He'd remember Sarah and David and baby Les. He remembered their funny accents and David's missing teeth, he remembered David's pet fishes: Greg and Todd.

Jack could see him across the cafeteria, but was too scared to say anything to David. He was sitting with another group of boys and Jack didn't want to interrupt. He'd be gone and then come back, then leave again, he was tired. David seemed to see Jack as well, seeing as he stood up and rushed to where Jack was sitting alone.

"Jackie!" David called him the old nickname that wouldn't die even when Jack protested against it.

"Hey, Dave," Jack smiles.

"...are you here for good now?" David asks hesitantly. Jack smiles when hearing the slight country accent still.

"I think so," Jack replies, "The lady I'm with...she's real nice."

"Good," David grins, "I really miss you."

"I miss you too," Jack tells him.

"Maybe you can come over for dinner!" David then says excitedly. "Les is near three! I can text my parents?"

David takes a seat at the table when a teacher walks by, pulling out his phone.

Jack smiles excitedly, "It's been a long time."

David just nods.

Jack pulls out his older phone that Medda lets him use for emergencies and texts her about David. Medda knew about David, Jack never shut up about him.

She responds with a thumbs up and "pick you up at eight" so Jack texts back a smiley and a "thanks."

"Medda says it's okay," Jack confirms and David smiles even bigger.

"My parents said it's okay too."

David stays seated at the table rather than going back to his own, even though he could get in trouble for leaving the assigned fourth grader tables. 

"You're gonna be in middle school next year!" David says excitedly, "So's Sarah!"

Jack laughs at David's enthusiasm, glad that that hadn't changed. He notices David wasn't wearing his usual graphic tee, instead he was wearing a blue button up with khakis. His curly hair wasn't as messy either, it looked like David had tried to tame it a little bit but then gave up. Jack grinned, "I like your glasses."

David subconsciously pushes them up, "Thanks, don't they look like Harry Potter's?"

Jack faintly remembers the name, some kid at his previous home had been reading it, "I suppose."

David suddenly looks offended, "Do you not know who Harry Potter is?"

Jack shrugs sheepishly.

David turns slightly red as he explains the books he had just begun to read. Explaining how Sarah had just begun to read them and then his parents said he was old enough to read them as well. And that maybe sometime Jack could borrow them. Jack didn't remind him that he hated reading.

The lunch bell rings and Jack tries to hide his disappointment as David runs off to get his stuff and go back to class. Jack watches as he laughs and talks with his friends before heading to his class as well.

David waited for him at the end of the fifth grader hallway, pulling his backpack strap nervously.

"Hey, Jackie," David greets, falling into step beside him.

They walk out of the school in a comfortable silence, until a boy rolls to a stop in front of them. The boy grabs onto David for support as he puts the heels back into his shoes. Jack watches them in confusion. The boy was wearing a bright yellow Nike shirt with shorts that did not match at all and heely's he could barely control.

"Hey, Racetrack," David greets and Jack snorts at his name. 

"Somethin' funny?" The boy turns to Jack, trying to appear intimidating. It wasn't working considering Jack was at least a whole inch taller than him.

"No."

"Uh," David says, "Race, this is Jack, Jack this is Race."

"That your real name?" Jack asks. 

"None of your business," Race replies.

"Anthony!" Someone shouts and "Racetrack" groans.

"Goddammit, Michael!" Race says when the other boy approaches them.

"Race!" David gasps, scandalized.

"Oh, please, Dave," Race rolls his eyes, "Skittery's said worse!"

David looks at Jack, who was trying not to laugh, with wide eyes.

"Anthony, my moms here," Michael says. 

"I said to call me Race!" Anthony frowns.

"Not happening, it's a stupid name," Michael replies. "Dave, you coming to the arcade with me and Race?"

David shakes his head and waves goodbye as they walk the other way.

"They seem nice," Jack compliments as they take a seat on the bench.

"That's Michael and Anthony, or Race," David tells Jack, "He wants to be called Race because he's really good at running. Really, it was Skittery-er John- who called him it first."

Jack nods and David continues.

"Race has been trying to give all our friends nicknames now," David tells him, "They don't stick."

"What was yours supposed to be?"

David blushes, "Not important."

Jack drops it and they sit in a comfortable silence.

The ride to the Jacobs house is quiet, but a good quiet. Esther was humming softly to the radio and David was typing something quickly on his phone. Jack was looking out the window, the familiar path to the Jacobs comforting. They pull up to the small house and Jack grins.

Jack and David were sitting in his room after dinner. Medda had texted that she was on her way to pick him up. David was reading Harry Potter to him, because Jack said the only way he'd read it was if David read it to him. He looked to Jack when there was a particular word he couldn't pronounce, but Jack didn't have much luck either so David just skipped over it. Jack liked listening to David read. 

David stopped after the first chapter to see what Jack thought of it. Jack told him he liked it, when in reality Jack hadn't really been focused on the story line.

"My Ma died when I was real little," Jack whispers after a few minutes of quiet.

David stutters and Jack cuts him off.

"Me and my dad moved her from New Mexico," Jack continues, "I was probably one."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"My dad did everything to support me, he was a good man," Jack reassures David, or maybe himself. He wasn't sure. "He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"...why was your father arrested?" David asks hesitantly.

Jack shrugs, "A deal went bad, I assume. They pulled a gun my dad pulled one too, the cops showed. It wasn't his fault."

"What kind of deal?"

Jack knew the answer, he just didn't want to believe it was true. So he shrugged.

Jack might have been little but he still knew about the drugs his father was involved in. He knew that it was one of the reasons his mom died. Jack didn't understand why his dad kept doing it if he saw what happened first hand.

"I...there used to be kids, teenagers really, who would stay at our house sometimes..." David shouldn't know this, Jack told himself, he was still innocent, still young. But so was Jack. "They did bad things."

Jack remembers his dad yelling at them for leaving stuff lying around: bottles, joints, needles, all sorts of things Jack knew better to do then touch.

"Oh," David says. "At least you're away from that."

Jack nods but he wished David understood. Jack missed his father, he wanted to talk to him again.

"Jack...uh, Medda is here," Esther says, peeking her head into the room.

Jack nods and makes his way outside.

—

On Jack's twelfth birthday Medda adopted him and a new kid by the name of Sean Conlon joined Medda's and Jack's family. Sean was quiet and always looked angry. He only talked when addressed and occasionally told jokes. But over the months he spent with them he began to talk more and more, mostly to Jack. Jack was happy that Sean would talk to him, even if it was an insult occasionally.

At the age of twelve was also when Medda decided to hold Jack back in school, meaning he would actually be in the same grade as most of his friends. While they would all be turning twelve in sixth grade, Jack would be close to thirteen. David told him it wasn't that big of deal and at least now they could sit together in lunch.

And, as a matter of a fact, Race's nicknames stuck. All of Jack's friends had ridiculous names (except for Romeo, who was actually named Romeo). Well, not everyone's nicknames were "ridiculous" some made sense but others only made sense if you were a part of the friend group. Jack was given the nickname "Cowboy" when Sean let it "slip" that Jack liked horses and dreamed of moving to a farm in Santa Fe. Even Sean had a nickname and the boy only hung out with them if Jack forced him to. His nickname was "Spot," granted to him by Blink because of all his freckles.

It was also the year Medda found out Jack had dyslexia. Jack had always realized he read slower and differently than kids, but his dad just said it was normal and brushed it off. No teacher ever said anything to him, just suggested he get glasses. But Jack had perfect vision.

Jack wasn't the only one to find out things about himself. It was told that David had anxiety. He was now on medications for it, even though David complained about them. Jack would have never guessed the boy to have anxiety. When David was explaining it to him, Jack didn't quite understand. But David told him it was okay. 

It wasn't okay, in Jack's opinion. Jack stayed up all night researching anxiety and the different cases and scenarios. How to help someone with anxiety. He didn't want David to be alone.

Jack would do anything for David.

—

When Jack turned thirteen it was like a switch went off in his brain. His friends were slowly becoming more interested in girls and Jack found himself doing the same. The only problem was Jack had a small crush on Sarah, his best friend's sister. He didn't what to say, do, how to act around her. Jack just sat and stared like an idiot as she laughed and talked with her family. It was very obvious he was crushing hard.

Sarah was beautiful, it was hard not to like her. She had long brown hair, although it wasn't curly like David's or her moms, and she had big brown eyes. She was smart, kind, funny. She liked one direction and volleyball and theatre. She had glasses that she only wore when reading.

Esther seemed to catch on, seeing as she giggled a few times when Jack stuttered over his words. Mayer also seemed to pick up on it, which was a little scary but the man only laughed to himself. Even Les seemed to notice and he was only five. Jack was glad David and Sarah were oblivious.

He was staying the night at the Jacobs, which was no surprise. Les got to sleep in his parents room while Jack an David got the room to themselves. They had redone the boys room when Les was old enough to sleep by himself. They got rid of David's bunkbeds and each boy got their own bed. The walls were still painted a dark blue but now there were posters of David's favorite things hanging up on one side of the room. On the other side of the room there were a bunch of coloring pages hanging up, colored by Les.

Jack was usually offered to sleep in Les' bed by Esther, but Jack always ended up sleeping in David's bed with him.

"Hey, Dave?" Jack whispers into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"...I like Sarah," Jack whispers. 

David goes quiet for a minute, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...like-like her," Jack tells him.

"Oh," David says.

"Is that weird?"

"I mean, she's my sister, dude," David tells him.

"...Well, do you like anyone?" Jack asks him. 

Jack can feel David tense up.

"No," He says a little bit too loudly. David clears his throat, "I don't like anyone."

Jack was positive David was not okay with Jack's crush on Sarah even though he constantly said it was fine. Ever since that night it seemed David was more and more closed off. Even though Jack was in middle school and David was still stuck at the elementary school, he was able to tell the boy was avoiding him.

It was mainly Sarah who invited him over for dinner now, rather than David. It was Sarah who mainly talked to him as David just stared at his plate and ate his dinner. It was Sarah who walked him out of the apartment building when Medda arrived.

"...David says you like me," Sarah says quietly as they step outside of the apartment.

Jack feels himself stop moving, heart beating fast, "Wha-what?"

Sarah just smiles and shakes her head, "If you wanna go out sometime that's fine, just don't get my brother to do it...that's weird."

"I didn't...he wasn't supposed to tell you," Jack says his whole face turning a bright shade of red.

"Bye, Jack," Sarah says and kisses both of his cheeks like she does with everyone. This time it felt different.

"Bye, Sarah."

Their relationship didn't last long, which was understandable they were in middle school. When they started "dating" David seemed to distance himself from both Jack and Sarah. They broke things off mainly because they discovered it was just weird and that maybe Jack only liked Sarah because he knew her the best and spent a lot of time around her.

David slowly started talking to Jack again. Using the excuse that it was kind of weird he was with his sister, but Jack was positive that wasn't the only reason. But he let it go. He was just glad David was talking to him again.

—

Freshman year was when Jack realized he was not straight. Well, he was half-straight he supposed. Spot told him it was called bisexuality. Jack just laughed it off, saying one of his friends had talked about. Spot only shrugged and went back to reading. Jack, however; was freaking out. He'd texted David frantically, asking him to meet up at the small park that was in between their neighborhoods.

When David responded with an "okay" Jack grabbed his jacket and shoved his shoes on, not bothering to tie them. He told Medda he was going on a walk and would be back by dinner, and yes he does have his phone.

David was at the park before Jack was, sitting on the bench in his nice coat and gloves. Jack takes a seat beside him, stiff and nervous. He didn't know where to start.

"Dave," Is all he can say at the moment. David places, what's supposed to be, a comforting hand on his own but it only makes Jack more aware of his feelings. "Well,  you know that Spot is gay..."

"Yeah?"

"And Mush and Blink and Finch..."

"Yes, I do realize that most of our friends our gay or somewhere along those lines."

Jack nods and takes a deep breath. This was David he was talking to, the least judgmental person Jack knew.

"Davey I'm bi," Jack repeats the word Spot had told him.

"Bi?"

"I like girls and boys," Jack says, "Mostly boys but...girls are nice, once or twice."

"Oh, like Albert?"

Jack nods, "Yeah."

"Oh...cool," David grins.

"Cool?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, I never really know what to say whenever someone comes out to me..." David admits.

"So, you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" David smiles at him and Jack can't help but smile back.

"It won't make things between us weird right?" Jack asks worriedly. 

David rolls his eyes, "Is this your way of admitting your big gay crush on me?"

"No!" Jack yells and David's eyes widen. "I mean, no."

"I was just jokin'," David smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh..." Jack says and forces a laugh.

David slowly moves his hand off of Jack's, clasping his own hands together and laying them in his lap.

"I should get home," David says, "Bye, Jack."

Jack only nods and watches him go. He mentally scolded himself, David surely knew now. He had to of. Why else would he ask Jack that question? David was the reason Jack even thought about this revelation, the reason it came about quicker than Jack wanted it to. David, David, David...he was always the reason for everything.

—

Jack kissed a boy when he was sixteen, a sophomore in high school.

Race had come over for the weekend because his family had gone to tour colleges for his brother. They got to stay in the basement, seeing as Jack was currently rooming with Spot until Jack's room was fully painted. The basement had a pullout couch and small TV, which was all the boys really needed.

They were playing a game of Mario Kart, yelling at each other about who was cheating. Race always won at any game they play, no one really knows how he does it.

Race clears his throat, "...Where's Spot?"

"Dunno," Jack shrugs, turning the TV off. 

Spot and Race were weird, Jack had decided that the moment the two met each other. They fought over stupid things but still managed to be close. Some days they couldn't stand each other and others you couldn't separate them.

"He's probably on his date with Sarah," Jack then says after a moment. He watches to see Race's reaction.

The boy stares ahead with a blank expression, "I didn't know they were together? I thought Spot was gay?"

Jack can't decide whether Race is gay or not, perhaps he's bi like Jack. Of course, it isn't good to assume but when it just so happens that most of Jack's friends are some form of not straight (although some were completely straight) he couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh they aren't," Jack replies, "Spot and Sarah have weird friend dates almost every weekend. They've been doing it since middle school."

"Oh," Race replies and he smiles a bit. "Cool."

Jack nods.

Race then shifts on the couch so he's facing Jack. Jack watches as he fiddles with his fingers. Jack was worried, Racetrack was not one to get nervous easily. The only time Jack had seen him nervous was when he hosted family night at his house, he reminded them almost everyday that his family was extremely catholic and to not say anything bad unless they wanted a whole sermon right there. That was the only time until now.

"Racer," Jack says softly, "Are you ok—"

He was cut off by sudden pressure against his lips. Jack tensed up as Race kissed him, unsure of what to do. The boy pulled back just as quickly as he had moved forward, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry!" He stutters, "I...I didn't mean to do that."

Jack only shakes his head.

"I just wanted to see...I should've asked, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Racer," Jack says, "I get it."

"I should’ve asked," Race says and Jack couldn't help but laugh at how wide his eyes were. "Why're you laughing?"

Jack shuts up, "I-uh, your eyes. They were really wide."

"Oh," Race laughs too.

"Listen, this don't change nothin' between us," Jack says slowly, "Unless...?"

"No, no!" Race rushes out, "I don't like you...I mean I do but not like that...no. I uh, just, I like someone else. I think."

"You think?"

"It's complicated."

"If it makes you feel better I have a crush on Davey," Jack admits. It felt weird saying it out loud, but it was nice too. Get it off his chest and not keeping it all bottled up inside.

Race only stares at him, then smirks, "Great, Mush owes me ten bucks."

"Wha-what!" Jack splutters. "You have a betting pool on my feelings?"

"Well technically it's about you and Mouth—"

Jack cringes at David's nickname. David hated it but the boys used it purely to tease him. David didn't mind that much if he still let them say it. It was given to him by Spot because of David's constant ramblings.

"What the hell!"

Race just grins.

"No...you can't tell Mush!"

"But my money," Racetrack frowns.

"No! Mush is one of David's best friends, if Mush knows David surely will know! They tell each other everything!"

"I don't think Mush would tell Mouth."

"Please, Racer?" Jack begs, giving him his best puppy dog face that usually always worked.

Racetrack sighs dramatically, "Fine."

"Thank you," Jack says, "You'll get your ten bucks I promise."

Race just nods and fiddles with his game controller. "Would now be a bad time to say I might have a crush on the Mouth too?"

Jack laughs and gently shoved Race, "Shut up."

"No, seriously. I think it was his dreamy hazel eyes or maybe his styled yet messy hair..."

"Racetrack, shut up," Jack groans.

"Or maybe it's his arms. Mouth's fucking ripped..." Race teases.

Jack rolls his eyes, "Sure you ain't talking bout Spot, Racer?"

Racetrack splutters.

"David doesn't have hazel eyes...they're brown," Jack grins and flicks his ear.

Race turns red and rolls his eyes, "Oh, shut up. David's eyes are brown!"

"I think I would know!" Jack says.

"Hazel...brown...same thing," He mutters.

—

David was the first person Jack came out to and now David was coming out to Jack. Jack was happy that David trusted him, but also felt bad for the boy who hated himself so much. David came from a religious family, everyone knew that. What Jack didn't realize was how bad David actually thought he was. The boy was always so supportive of everyone no matter who they loved, never judged, Jack never suspected he didn't truly believe those things.

David was crying as he rambled to Jack about how he's learned his whole life that it's a sin and that his parents would hate him. All this anxiety built up inside him just because he might love a boy.

David sniffles, using the sleeve of his sweater to wipe his nose, "I'm...sorry, Jack." He hiccups and rubs his eyes. "I don't think those things about you guys..."

"Don't be sorry," Jack says and wraps an arm around David's shoulder.

"I—I don't think it's wrong...I know it's not, but sometimes in the back of my mind I can't help but worry," David whispers.

Jack didn't even know what to say in a situation like this. He only stared at David, trying to come up with something suitable enough.

"Dave..." He begins but David shakes his head and collapses into him. Jack quickly wraps his arms around him and squeezes him tightly.

David sniffles and Jack runs a hand through the boys curly hair, "Dave...I'm sorry that you feel that way. I wish I could help you."

David doesn't reply, just pulls away from Jack and wipes his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. And then David laughed, which made Jack laugh.

—

Senior Prom was approaching and all of Jack's friends were making plans to go. They had already found dates and dresses and tuxes. And Jack had a dumb idea. Well, it wasn’t dumb but if he said no Jack would feel dumb. He’d consulted Sarah about it, about how to ask him but Sarah was just as clueless. She said just to straight up ask him, big gestures in public make him uncomfortable (which Jack knew after the Incident of David’s sixteenth birthday). So he was just gonna ask him. Straight up.

Jack saw him at his locker talking with Mush and Blink and he smiled. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans roughly and walked towards him.

“Dave!” He greets as he usually does, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Hey, Jackie,” David says, “Mush and Blink can’t choose a color for their bow ties.”

Mush holds up a yellow bow tie and a red bow tie.

“Please don’t pick the yellow,” Blink mutters.

“Red,” Jack says.

David groans as does Mush. 

“Why don’t you just wear the one you want?” Jack asks them.

“Then we won’t match,” Mush sighs as if it was obvious.

Jack laughs and rolls his eyes.

“Come on, let’s ask Crutchie,” Blink says pulling him away.

Jack removes his arm from around David’s shoulder as he begins looking through his locker.

“…So what color is your bow tie gonna be?” David asks him awkwardly.

“I don’t know,” Jack says and he grows even more nervous. “You?”

“I don’t think I will go,” David replies.

Jack feels his stomach sink, “Oh?”

“Yeah, my parents are weird about that,” David says, “Especially because of the location. I mean, Sarah was allowed to go after lots of persuading but…is it worth it?”

“If you have someone you wanna go with?” Jack suggests.

“I guess,” David shrugs, “What about you, Jack? Who’s the lucky gal? Or guy?”

Jack feels his face heat up and forces himself to say, “Well I was hoping you.”

David stops rustling the papers in his locker and whips around to look Jack, “I—what?”

“What’s the point of going if I can’t go with someone I really like?” Jack asks him quietly.

David smiles, “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Jack responds confused, “Go to prom with me?”

“Yeah…yeah I’ll go with you!” David says happily. 

“Great,” Jack grins. “Cool.”

“…like dates right, not…friends?” He asks awkwardly.

“Well, that’s what I was hoping,” Jack says rocking back and forth on heels.

David grins and nod, “Good.”

The bell rings which sends David into a panic, “I have a math test!”

Jack watches as he pushes his way through the sea of students rushing to class. He grins and walks to his own class.

The day of prom was hectic. Jack was sure he’d lost everything at least once, David wasn’t answering his texts and Smalls (a little girl who recently came in to foster care) was making fun of him. 

Then he was suddenly in the dark with a million lights flashing and loud music playing. Horny teenagers “dancing” and singing along to the music. Jack was standing close beside David, unsure of really what to do or say. Crutchie and Finch were dancing with Albert and Elmer, Katherine was grabbing snacks with Bill and Darcy (her dates), and Mush and Blink were no where to be found.

An Ariana Grande song began playing and Race practically squealed and dragged Skittery to the dance floor. Spot wasn’t able to make it back in time for prom, leaving Race without a date. Of course, Race wouldn’t be the only one in the group without a date but Race kept dramatically about how it was fine he had no date. So, Skittery took one for the team and asked Race if he wanted to be platonic dates for the night. Race happily obliged and was now happily dancing to Ariana Grande with a very uncomfortable (and very asexual) Skittery.

David was standing with his hands in his pockets and watching with a smile at Race who was yelling the lyrics at the top of his lungs. The song ends and a slower one comes on. Jack feels David tense beside him and Jack frowns.

David moves so he’s standing in front of Jack, “So…”

“So…”

“Wanna dance…with me?” David asks awkwardly, putting a hand out, “I don’t think standing against a wall is a good way to spend prom.”

Jack grins and takes David’s outstretched hand. They find a spot next to Skittery and Race, who are also slow dancing and Skittery seems more relaxed.

Jack pulls David close to him, no longer feeling awkward about the situation. Jack had stayed in the same small bed as David, this closeness wasn’t much different. Or maybe it was, they both had different feelings then and now they knew of each other’s feelings. Jack didn’t feel very different.

David laid his head on Jack’s shoulder and Jack couldn’t help the grin the spread on his face. He saw Katherine smirking at him from across the room. Jack only nodded to where Bill and Darcy were dancing, giving her the same look. Katherine shakes her head and joins them with a fond smile.

“I’m glad you asked me to prom,” David whispers, “But what happens after this?”

“I don’t know,” Jack whispers back.

“Maybe…we could go on a date or something?” David asks him.

“Or something,” Jack grins.

“The new marvel movie is coming out soon,” David replies.

“Perfect.”

—

Senior year was coming close to an end and Jack was still busy applying to colleges and applying for scholarships. The end of Junior year, David had already been accepted and offered a scholarship to Columbia. Jack tried to act happy for the boy, it had been his dream to go there since they were fourteen. But now that it had happened, Jack realized David would be leaving them. Jack wasn't smart enough to get into the school, even if he tried. His test scores were to low. Not that that was Jack's fault, he was a terrible test taker.

Jack was on edge the whole week before graduation, almost positive David would end things. He'd go to college and find a smart boy like himself, someone who can keep up with all the thoughts in his brain. Not some dyslexic, over-hyper, man-child who can barely keep up with himself. But it didn't seem to be happening. David was still holding him and kissing him and just simply loving him.

So if David wasn't going to break it off, Jack would. Albeit rather slowly. It was hard to end things when your hot boyfriend was kissing your neck in a way he did so particularly well.

"What's wrong?" David mumbles against his neck.

"Nothing," Jack says breathlessly. David pulls away from Jack's neck, who whines. 

"C'mon, I'm not stupid," David says, searching Jack's face for any sign of what might be wrong.

Jack shakes his head and pulls David back down for a kiss. He flips them over so he could be on top, "Dave..."

"Mm?" David says, eyes fluttering shut as Jack kisses him again.

"Davey..." Jack mutters again as he pulls away.

"What's wrong?" David whispers, reaching up to run his hands through Jack's hair.

Jack sighed, "I think...I think we should break up."

He watches as a million different emotions flash across David's face at once. His hands fall from Jack's hair and he's pushing the boy off of him.

Jack hates himself.

David stands up and shakily grabs his shirt from the floor, trying to do the buttons on it as quickly as possible.

"Davey..."

"No," David's voice comes out barely above a whisper and he shakes his head and slips on his shoes. 

"David listen..." David wouldn't listen. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Jack didn't miss the way he rubbed his eyes.

Jack groans and flops back on his bed, covering his eyes with his arms.

Everyone seemed to have known what happened between them the following Monday. The group would whisper amongst themselves and steal glances at David and Jack when no one was looking. David just sat next to Mush with his head down every time they were together. Jack was sure he'd seen David wipe his eyes a few times. It also wasn't a good sign that Mush was holding his hand under the table and whispering things into his ear. Jack hated himself for it but he needed to get it over with.

It was a Friday night, the day before graduation when David showed up at his door. He was wearing a stupid book pun t-shirt, sweatpants and the hated white crocs that Race, Albert and him had bough ironically because all the girls at school were wearing them. (Except now all three of them wore them un ironically and matching jibbitz). 

"I deserve an explanation," Is all he says.

"Huh?"

"Why you broke up with me...why?" David asks him.

Jack can only stand there.

“At least invite me in?”

Jack steps aside and let’s David into the small house.

Jack shifts on his feet, “I just…well, you deserve someone better.”

“Bullshit.”

“What?”

“I said bullshit.”

“I heard you,” Jack replies, “But it’s not bullshit. You’re going to Columbia, that’s good Dave. You’ll meet a smart guy there. Someone who can actually keep up with you.”

“What do you mean?”

Jack huffs, “I can barely keep up with everything happening in my head…you deserve someone who can.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” David says clearly upset, “Who are you to decide who I deserve! Maybe I deserve someone to push me out of my comfort zone, not keep me in. Maybe I deserve someone who has impulsive ideas and constantly moving twenty-four seven!”

Jack crosses his arms, “No—”

“You broke up with me because you’re scared when I go to college I’ll find someone smarter, nicer, more calm—”

“Geez, Dave…”

David huffs, “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m an idiot?” Jack scoffs, “You’re an idiot if you think you won’t go to college and find someone way better, more put together...”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” David interrupts.

Jack can’t help himself, he misses David. He obliged quickly, holding David close to him. David sighs and runs his hands through Jack’s hair.

“We’ll make it work,” He whispers against Jack’s lips and Jack believes him. 

—

Freshman year of college was hard. Jack roomed with Race, which wasn't bad, Race was one of Jack's closest friends after David. They just weren't good at rooming with each other: they were both a mess, impulsive and loud. They needed people like Spot and David to balance them out. But Spot was a year ahead and already sharing with some other kids by the name Dutchy. And David was at Columbia.

God, he really missed Davey.

No one was there to tell Jack getting wasted every weekend was a bad idea. No one was there to make sure they ate actual food. Jack had to rely on himself to not be a dumbass (which was hard). Well, Spot was there but since when had Jack listened to Spot.

David visited some weekends, but he couldn’t make it every weekend. They limited it to once a month (besides breaks). 

And right now, they had the dorm to themselves. Jack didn’t expect much to happen while David was visiting. They’d probably watch movies on Jack’s laptop, talk, make-out, sleep, eat crappy food and so on. But Jack was so incredibly turned on right now and he couldn’t help it. David was just so damn attractive and Jack hadn’t seen him in what felt like months. He didn’t really know why, maybe it was just Davey. Being around David, feeling David, seeing David, touching David. He couldn’t keep his hands off him.

David didn’t mind the kissing and the touching, especially not when Jack knew exactly where to kiss him and how. But right now, David did seem to mind.

“Jack,” David says, breathless and quiet. “Jack.”

Jack tries not to groan and looks up at him, “What?”

“Not right now,” David replies and shifts uncomfortably underneath Jack’s gaze.

Jack moves from on top of him to beside him, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” David replies and he focuses back on the movie.

Jack knew David’s desire to wait until marriage. Jack didn’t care, he respected David’s wish. It was the one thing David really held onto from his religion (well besides basic morals and holidays). They’d never even done anything besides kissing so Jack wasn’t reallysure what set him off. Usually David told him before Jack got too handsy or before they even started making out.

Jack holds David’s hand in his as he tries to refocus on the movie. Yet he can’t stop watching David. He looked uncomfortable and that he was only half there. His eyes were focused on the movie but his brain seemed to be wondering somewhere else.

“Dave?” Jack asks, pausing the movie.

David looks over at Jack, “Hm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“I know you, David.”

David sighs and lets go of Jack’s hand to intertwine his own. He fiddles his thumbs and shrugs, “It’s stupid.”

“Nothing you feel is stupid.”

David shrugs yet again, “Well my roommates friend has this girl…and he was telling us about how she’s Christian right?”

Jack nods.

“Well they were talking about…things and the guy said his girl wanted to wait till she was married. And they, it was like they couldn’t believe it really. I don’t know, they were kinda making fun of it? Of her? And then I was wondering why you would even stay with me…since I want to wait too? I mean, I know you’ve done it before.”

Jack stares at him with wide eyes.

“It’s stupid,” David says.

“No, no it’s not,” Jack says, “It’s not stupid, Davey. Hey, those guys are just dicks. It’s yours to decide, not mine, not theirs…”

“It’s not even because of my religion, I think it’s just…what if no one wants me after? Being so vulnerable and-and—” David trails off and crosses his arms, “Anyways.”

“Hey, I love you, Dave,” Jack reminds him, “No matter what. Sex isn’t that important in a relationship.”

David gives Jack his “are you kidding me” look and Jack scoffs.

“Seriously, it’s not that big of a deal to me. Sure, it’s nice but it’s not as important as trust.”

“But it can be a sign you trust them,” David argues.

“And I know I trust you and that you trust me. That’s why we’ve lasted this long, Dave.”

David sighs and intertwines his hand with Jack’s, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

—

Jack decided college wasn't for him. Why should he waste his money on a degree he would never use? He was an artist, why does he need to learn about it when he already knows how to do it? He dropped out near his junior year and lived back at home with Medda, working at a restaurant until he could support himself to buy an apartment. He dreaded telling David he dropped out. Why would David want to be with a college drop out? David would become a teacher, make a decent living while Jack was barely able to make a living.

David was over at Jack's house stealing his food and reading some book that he wouldn't stop talking about. Jack just grinned and listened along. He was lying upside down on the couch, his shirt had ridden up as well as his shorts but David didn’t seem to mind as he continued his ramblings. Jack wondered how he wasn’t turning completely red from blood flowing to his brain. 

David rolled back up onto the couch and stole a few of Jack’s chips. Jack glared at him but David just laughed. 

“Hey, Dave?” Jack says.

David looks up at him as he shoves potato chips in his mouth, “Hm?”

“What would you say if I told you I dropped out of college?” Jack asks hesitantly.

David chews slowly, thinking about what Jack had said. Jack watches him nervously, David pulls his shirt back into place and straightens his shorts.

“I would ask if you were happy?” David replies once he’s swallowed. He grabs Jack’s water bottle and takes a long sip.

“I am happier than I was…” Jack says, “I don’t think college was for me. Why do I have to learn things I did in high school even when it has nothing to do with my major?”

David has no answer for that

“You aren’t gonna think of me as some stupid art guy?”

“You’d be my stupid art guy,” David teases and Jack huffs, “Jack that was stupid.”

“What was?” He panics.

“Thinking that I would think you’re stupid because you don’t wanna go to college,” David replies. “College is a scam anyways.”

“Then drop out and come live with me,” Jack grins. 

David shoves him gently, “I can’t do that, but ask me again when I graduate.”

—

The summer before David's junior year would always be one of Jack's favorite memories. David didn't disappear for a few weeks to visit his friends at Columbia and he spent most of his nights at Jack's.

Jack was running his fingers through David's hair as he read aloud poetry from some book his mother had let him borrow. Jack wasn’t focusing on the poetry, not really, he was more focused on David’s lips. On his eyes as he scanned the page. On his hands as they turned the page.

Jack leaned down and kissed David, unable to help himself. Whatever David was saying was cut off by a sigh and Jack grinned.

“What was that for?” David asks him.

“Nothin’, you’re jus’ pretty,” Jack grins and kisses him again.

David smiles and he moves the poetry book from his lap as he tries to sit up without breaking the kiss. 

“Mamma Mia!” Race shouts in his over exaggerated Italian accent, “My eyes! My eyes!”

David quickly pushes himself off of Jack, face turning red and straightens out his shirt. Jack just grins, “Do Italians really say Mamma Mia?”

Race rolls his eyes, “Idiota. Medda wanted me to tell you guys lunch is ready…but it seems you are already eating.”

David turns even more red than before and fiddles with his glasses. Jack laughs loudly and flips Race off before climbing off the bed, “C’mon Dave.”

David clears his throat and takes Jack hand.

“What was that?” Medda shouts up the stairs.

“Nothin!” Jack and David shout back.  

—

David's college graduation was eventful if Jack was being honest. Most of their large group of friends all managed to show up and cheer him on. They got weird looks, but they got looks everywhere they went.

It was finally over and David was running towards his family, his arms outstretched. Esther embraced him first, then Mayer joined in and Les and Sarah. After they finished David collapsed into his friends arms and they all tried to group hug as quickly as possibly. 

“You did it Davey!” Jack yells happily. “Finally!”

“Finally!” David repeats.

They walk outside into the parking, Jack swinging their hands back and forth as they trail a bit behind their friends and family.

“Wanna move in with me?” Jack asks him, remembering their conversation sophomore year.

David kisses him and Jack takes it as a yes.

—

They bought an apartment together almost immediately. Of course, their parents were helping them pay for it until David can find a steady teaching job. Jack was doing more and more commissions and working overtime at the restaurant to get extra money.

Jack was excited to have the place to themselves, no little siblings or older siblings to interrupt. No friends to just barge in without asking. It could be just him and David and the small cat Jack had just rescued from the streets.

Jack smiles at the little kitten who was drinking milk carefully from a bowl. He didn’t know anything about pets or how to take care of them, especially not cats. David would know though, whenever he got home from job hunting it would be fine. Jack knew they technically weren’t allowed to have pets but it’s not like anyone will know. And if they find out Jack will just move.

Jack heard the front door slam shut and he rises, holding the kitten gently in his arms.

“Dave?” Jack asks.

“I got a job!” He shouts excitedly. “Teaching fifth graders science!”

“Yay!” Jack cheers, “Hear that little guy? Daddy’s got a job!”

“Who’re you talking to?” David asks, walking into the living room slowly.

Jack smiles at him sheepishly as he raises the cat for David to see, “¿Sorpresa?”

“We aren’t allowed to have pets—”

“Look he was wandering the streets, no name tags, no nothin!” Jack says, “Please?”

“If someone finds out?”

“We’ll move.”

“Jack…

“I’ll give him to Smalls, she’s always wanted a pet,” Jack tells him.

David stares at the kitten for a while before agreeing, “Whats his name?”

“Toulouse?” Jack suggests, “Like from the Aristocats, looks kinda like the character doesn’t he?”

“I never watched Aristocats,” David admits and Jack gasps.

“I can’t believe I’m just now finding this out! David Abraham Jacobs!”

David just laughs and begins to tell Jack about his job.

When they had ate dinner and were settling down, Jack found the Aristocats movie and turned it on. David groaned but watched it nonetheless. Jack smiles when seeing David pet Toulouse almost subconsciously as the movie played. 

Only a few weeks later, Jack began to suspect David liked Toulouse more than he liked Jack.

—

Jack found a ring in their nightstand. It wasn’t that he was looking, he just wanted to grab his spare set of headphones and he happened to stumble across the box.

That was weeks ago and Jack was growing impatient. Therefore, one morning while David was making breakfast Jack straight up asked him when he was gonna do it. David spluttered and eventually got out that he was too nervous and chickened out. Jack grinned and asked the question for him.

Needless to say, they’d be getting married very soon. 

—

Jack was going to throw up as Spot helped him with his bow tie.

“Relax, Jackie boy,” Spot says. 

“I can’t,” Jack says. “I love him so much.”

“I know, that’s why you’re forcin us to do this thing,” Spot teases. 

“You ever think you and Race’ll get married?” Jack asks him. Spot freezes, hands stopping from tying the tie. He recovers just as quickly.

“Nah…I don’t think Racer’s the marriage type.”

“Are you?” Jack asks.

Spot shrugs, “Whatever Racer wants is okay with me.”

“That’s sweet,” Jack compliments. “Speaking of Racer…where is he?”

“Calm down, he’s here,” Spot tells him, “He’s helping Medda, remember?”

Jack nods.

The ceremony went by so fast, Jack hardly had the time to wrap his head around it. One minute he was saying “I do,” then he was kissing David and then David’s family is shouting “Mazel Tov” and David’s stepping on a glass. Jack beams as they walk back down the aisle, hand in hand, husband and husband.

“I love you so much!” Jack says as he leans against David. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” David grins.

Jack looks around at the people gathered for the reception. Race was making Spot dance, Blink was getting drunk and Mush was watching him. Crutchie and Finch were dancing. Jack laughs and kisses David’s cheek.

“Say…we’ve talked to everyone?” David asks him.

“I think so…” Jack replies. 

“Wanna head up?” David asks quietly. 

“Huh?”

“Go back to the room?” 

Jack stares at him with wide eyes, “They’ll notice…”

“Everyone is drunk out of their minds…well, except my family.”

Jack splutters for a moment.

“C’mon!” David says and kisses him quickly yet passionately.

He pulls away just as fast and takes off towards the door. Jack runs after him.

—

The foster care process was long and hard but it was what they wanted to do. It took months to get all the paperwork done, to finish all the home studies. Took ages to get the extra room prepared and ages to get their first kid.

It was harder than expected, David realized. Jack knew how hard it was going to be, he had been in these kids shoes. Watching Jack interact and relate with the kids made David’s heart ache that he had to go through that.

What the hardest part was was when kids had to leave. Some stayed for weeks, some stayed months, some stayed for less than a week and some only a few days. It was never certain how long they’d be there and how attached they’d get. If Jack could adopt every single one of them he would.

—

The boys name was Benjamin. He had been with them for a few months, only three years old. He was the youngest Jack and David had taken in. Ben was still so innocent, not as broken as the others. He didn’t understand what happened to her family or what he was doing going from house to house. Sometimes he’dwake up with nightmares but he never remembered them.

Jack and David decided to adopt. Jack felt a little guilty about adopting him and not every one else, but he did what he could. He showed them they were great, he loved them and showed them they could beat the system. He just wishes he could see them again. With Ben, though, he can help him through everything. He can watch him through kindergarten, through middle and high school. Jack can give him everything he couldn’t have himself.  

The process was just as long and hard as the foster care process. But Ben was finally their son. 

—

His fourth birthday was coming too quickly and Jack was positive he would cry. David was busy planning the party even though Jack told him as long as he got cupcakes and Uncle Spot and Mush were there he’dbe okay. But David insisted on having a big party.

There was a bouncy castle and lots of balloons a big cake, cupcakes, loads of snacks and most importantly: family. Some of Jack and David’s friends couldn’t make it, but they still sent cards. David’s family was there, Jack’s family. Ben was busy jumping in the castle with Mush.

“Take a break,” Jack says, “Everything’s perfect.”

He kisses the side of David’s head, “Look he’s having a good time with Mush.”

“I just want his first birthday with us to be special,” David says but he stops organizing the cupcakes.

“It is perfect,” Jack reassures.

David nods and follows him to an empty table.

“Papa!” Benjamin shouts, running towards David as fast as he can, “Did you see me!”

“I did!” David exclaims.

“Come jump with me and Mush!” Benjamin tugs at David’s hands.

David follows behind him, Jack watches them go with a happy smile. Everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> hey might make a part two like based off of middle age jack & Davey & growing up Benji. Just lemme know??


End file.
